The present invention relates to a casement lock for mounting on a cabinet part such as a door, a cover or the like and comprises a housing, which can be fixedly mounted in an opening that is located in the cabinet part, and further comprising an operating shaft that is arranged in the housing so as to be pivotable. On the outside of the cabinet part, the operating shaft can be coupled with a closing or locking means such as a handle, a key, a cylinder lock or the like, and on the inside of the cabinet part, a casement tongue is attached to the operating shaft so as to move with it. By pivoting the operating shaft between stops that are fixedly attached to the housing, the casement tongue can be shifted between a locked and an unlocked position. The housing with the pre-mounted casement tongue can be introduced through the opening in the cabinet part and can be fastened to the cabinet part via a fastening means that is located on the inner portion of the housing that extends through.
A casement lock having the aforementioned features is known from DE 200 19 247 U1. In order to mount the casement lock in the opening of the cabinet part, the housing is introduced into the opening in the cabinet part from the outside of the cabinet part. On the inside, a fastening nut with an internal tread is screwed onto the portion of the housing which protrudes through the cabinet part and which is provided with an external thread. The fastening nut is tightened with a tool. Associated with the known casement lock is therefore the disadvantage that a loosely enclosed nut, which for the mounting has to be handled separately, is part of the casement lock that is delivered for the mounting. Besides, a tool is necessary for accomplishing the mounting.
It is therefore an object of the present application to configure a casement lock having the aforementioned features in such a way that its mounting on the cabinet part is facilitated, and can in particular be accomplished without having to use a tool.